Red
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: She doesn't like the new him. But she doesn't like making him mad, either.


**_Gonna try some angst. Originally, this was gonna be a drabble, but eventually it became more of a small angsty fic. _**

**_Inspired by the song 'Style' by Taylor Swift._**

* * *

She sat in silence as he drove his car down the highway, his headlights at full blast during this moonless night. She didn't give him a glance, but she could smell the scent of smoke from the cigarette he was smoking. Zoey didn't like the fact that he smoked, but she never said anything to him. She was too dedicated to him to try and change him.

Meanwhile, Duncan just continued driving down the highway, his smoking hand out the window, and sunglasses over his eyes as he sped down the road. He hadn't noticed that Zoey had put on her cute red dress that she wore for him on their first date when he drove over to pick her up nor did he notice that she hadn't looked up once from her lap.

"You alright, Red?" He asked, speaking up for the first time. Zoey looked up at him, smiling briefly and muttering her reply before looking down at her lap again. She didn't want to have worn this dress for nothing, she wanted him to notice it for himself. She didn't wanna look like that clingy girlfriend either. And that's why she stayed silent.

A few minutes later, Duncan had stopped the car out the front of some dingy motel, where the exterior looked unstable and hollow. Zoey looked up at it, and wasn't too pleased about the aura of danger and uncertainty it had about it.

"Duncan, are you sure this is safe?" She asked, a slight fear in her voice. Duncan hopped out of the car, sticking the end of his cigarette back in his mouth, smirking at his girlfriend, but didn't reply. He'd changed over the course of them dating. He started out as the delinquent with a soft heart, the guy who she fell in love with because he was kind even if he denied it, to this cold stone of a person, someone who wanted to show others that he could be bad, so he took up smoking, dressed in darker clothes and stole a hot new ride. And this new Duncan was someone that Zoey didn't like.

They checked into the motel, the curly haired blonde receptionist grinning rather creepily as they walked into their shared room. As soon as they entered the room, Duncan threw the bags onto the bed and span around, grabbing Zoey by the waist and hungry capturing her lips in his. Zoey kissed back almost immediately, not wanting to disappoint her long-term boyfriend as he rubbed up and down her back.

After a few minutes of making out in the middle of the room, Duncan pulled away from his girlfriend, and grabbed the end of her chin, tilting her head up and smirking. Zoey was always so submissive to Duncan - she even gave her virginity to him, just because he wanted to go all the way. She never really had a say in what she wanted to do. She was simply his little puppet.

"You're mine, Red," Duncan whispered, lightly pecking Zoey's lips. "All mine." Zoey had told herself on countless occasions that this was just Duncan's way of saying, 'I love you'. She had associated with Courtney and Gwen, Duncan's exes, back in highschool and they both told the redhead to run away as soon as she heard him speak those words, but it had been too late.

Later that night, Duncan had left Zoey to go out to a local pub. Zoey was left all alone in their shared bed, looking up at the crusty ceiling, sighing to herself. There hadn't been a single night where Duncan hadn't gone out to some pub or some club to get drunk. Zoey always knew where he was going, and convinced herself that Duncan wouldn't cheat on her. Finally growing drowsy of her own thoughts, Zoey fell asleep…

…and meanwhile, back at the pub, Duncan had a tall half-naked asian girl sitting in his lap, purring sexual comments into the delinquents ear as he rubbed up and down her body.

* * *

**_Hope this wasn't too bad for an angsty one-shot. And to those who question it, I do ship Zuncan/Doey/whatever it's called and I'm sure some of you do too. (Just look at tumblr xP)_**

**_So yeah, please leave a comment and tell me how you thought about it. We're the characters okay, or were they a little off? Thanks!_**

**_-Blue xx_**


End file.
